Recognition of the sound from person's mouth (for example, speech, singing, etc.) using in-ear microphone and conventional signal processing is difficult because of the complexity of noisy systems. Audio, particularly speech, may be recorded and output via headphone and/or microphones. Signal processing for in-ear recording of audio may include application of an artificial bandwidth extension (ABE).
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:
3GPP Third Generation Partnership Project
5G 5th generation mobile networks (or wireless systems)
gNB gNodeB
LTE Long Term Evolution
MM Mobility Management
MTC machine type communications
NR New Radio
SGW Serving GW